


please, just let me look after you (forever)

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Series: Obikin atm [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Failed Mission, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Anakin Skywalker, Just Strong Emotional Intimacy, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Naked Force Healing, Negotiator Obi-Wan, No Smut, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Puppy Love, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, The Council is evil, bathing together, i love tags, naked together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: The person they were negotiating with wanted to do more than just speak with Obi-Wan and Anakin wasn't having it so due to Anakin's protectiveness him and Obi-Wan fail the negotiation mission. The Council is very unimpressed so send Obi-Wan back to get the negotiation done and Anakin trains under different Masters until he gets back. Waiting for Obi-Wan to return is pure torture.…Obi-Wan gets back and is in really bad shape (implied rape), Anakin wants nothing more than to make the pain go away. Non-sexual bathing together and emotional Force Healing.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin atm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602718
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	please, just let me look after you (forever)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so really sorry, I woke up at 3:12 am and had an urge to write this.

"How could I stand by?! That creature was planning on using my Master for his own unlawful pleasure! His indecent thoughts were so sickening I thought I would throw up. What I did was a natural reaction!" Anakin defended himself, growling at the members of the Council. 

Obi-Wan felt helpless as he stood by Anakin's side as they were being scolded due to a failed negotiation mission. The man they were negotiating with was asking for some rather- distressing requests from Obi-Wan and that had caused Anakin to see red, and well... 

Even though Obi-Wan would never admit it - he was, in a way - grateful for Anakin's possessive and jealous behaviour. Before Anakin started standing up for him people always got their way with him and it took a toll on Obi-Wan. However, the council seemed to disagree as they looked on the pair with dissatisfaction. 

People were chiming in with their opinion on the matter until Yoda spoke up, "Jedi he is, look after himself he can. Anything for peace." 

Anakin's head snapped in the direction of the small green creature, a mixture of astonishment and disgust on his face due to his words. 

"So you'd let Master..."

His sentence trailed off as the realization hit him and horror broke out inside him, filling him up from his head to the tips of his toes.

This type of thing had happened to his Master before, all those times where he had been too naive to understand what had been going on, this had been the truth. The Council saw nothing wrong with the vile man's requests, they didn't care as long as the job got done...

If Anakin had any respect for the Council left, it disappeared in that instance.

The horror inside him sparked and as fire met gasoline the horror turned to rage and Anakin lost it. He YELLED and CURSED and SPAT and SWORE and-

"ENOUGH!", the room fell deadly silent as Master Windu stood up and walked towards Anakin, "We shall not let your childish Puppy Love get in the way of the Council and the peace we sustain!" Anakin's entire body trembled, he had to clench his jaw to prevent himself from saying anything that could ultimately get himself killed by the legendary Mace Windu. 

Years passed in the seconds of silence before Windu sighed, "Young Skywalker, the Jedi codes states no attachments...", the rest of the Council nodded in agreement already seeing where this conversation was going. Master Windu seemed to hesitate for a second as he duelled on the thoughts in his mind before making his final decision, "... Alas, you are suspended from being Master Kenobi's Padawan until he has successfully fixed the issue." Anakin’s eyes widened unable to fully comprehend what was being said, "I have someone contacting them to settle arrangements. You will train under different Masters until Obi-Wan returns." 

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's distress through their Force Bond and all he wanted to do was make it stop, make his Master feel safe.

He wouldn't stop fighting.

He wouldn't let them win-

"Go back to the Temple Anakin, I'd like to speak to Master Kenobi. Alone."

Anakin tried protesting but Obi-Wan gently lay a hand on his shoulder causing Anakin to pause and look at his Master, "Please Anakin..." he breathed out staring at the ground refusing to meet Anakin's gaze.

There being nothing else he could do Anakin grumbled and marched out the room but not before sending the Council the darkest look he could muster, a warning sign that if they hurt his Master they would be next to feel his wrath.

He leaned against the door just long enough to hear Master Windu state 'Anakin has become a protective lapdog towards you, Obi-Wan.' But oh no if only they knew Anakin was so much more, his feelings went way beyond their so-called Puppy Love... 

He hurried away from the door for he knew if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to barge back into the room and give them what they deserved, but that would end up getting them both expelled and he couldn't do that to his Master. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Anakin sat anxiously, trying to meditate and connect with Obi-Wan through the Force, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

The sun set and the stars came out. The room was dark and grew darker, but still Anakin sat unwavering from his position. Waiting. 

It was only when he could feel Obi-Wan approaching that he let himself breathe again. He ran towards the door to greet him but Obi-Wan beat him to it entering silently.

There was a disruption in their Bond. Even in the dark he could see his Master was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. He wanted to make them pay but momentarily looking after his Obi-Wan was more important. 

"Master," Anakin whispered into the darkness and for the first time since the incident Obi-Wan looked directly at him, he felt as though he couldn't move because of the piercing gaze holding him in place. 

"You can't call me that anymore Anakin... Not until... Things are sorted." 

"But-"

"No Anakin! The Council has spoken and you will follow their decision." 

He could hear the pain in Obi-Wan's voice. The raw heart-wrenching pain was the only thing holding Anakin back from fighting. 

"They say we've become too attached. They say some distance will do us good, weaken the attachment we've formed."

"Well tell them it's unfair! Tell them I don't want to be a Jedi if it means being away from you!" Anakin's voice was overall gentle but still laced with unbearable confidence.

"Anakin... Don't say that, you've trained so hard and you're almost there." Obi-Wan moved to sit on the couch and sighed, "It's not you, it's me. I've allowed you to become closer than permitted." 

Anakin followed and moved to kneel in front of him, using his hand to carefully nudge Obi-Wan to look at him, "You've done nothing wrong; I'm blessed to have you as my Master." 

Obi-Wan offered a small smile, "Well my dear Anakin, you're the only one to think that."

That night Anakin slept on the couch as Obi-Wan rustled about their room packing a bag and preparing himself mentally for the harsh task ahead. A harsh task Anakin had created. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Anakin woke to feel a big part of him missing, it took mere moments before he jumped to his feet and started frantically searching for his missing piece. Obi-Wan.

Anakin felt deeply wounded that the man hadn't said goodbye to him and not only that but when he tried connecting with him through the Force, he found that Obi-Wan had completely shut him out. 

He was utterly lost without his Angel to guide him, not having any idea of what to do he simply waited. It was not too long before a messenger droid knocked on his door and told him Master Windu was waiting for him in the training ground. At the training ground there was little conversation between them, Windu making pointers here and there but also saying things to spark Anakin as if he were testing his mind as well as his body. Anakin tried keeping cool, he’d been playing these games with Master Windu from the moment they meet, however he still made sure he was getting his own back all the same. Later he had Force theory lessons with Yoda and a few different Masters teaching him things here and there. Overall the day was fine, but he just felt uneasy, lost, confused as his thoughts kept wandering to Obi-Wan.

At every free moment he tried connecting with him, and as time went on Anakin realized Obi-Wan's Force walls were becoming weaker, which caused great concern and during training, Anakin would sometimes feel jolts of pain through the Force that would drive him mad knowing that he couldn't help. 

Time started going by and Anakin soon realized he'd rather train till he dropped than be left alone with his thoughts. Thus, for the first time, he preferred the daytime to the night.

It was the waiting. Waiting was torture especially since he didn't know how long he'd be waiting for his other half to return. He was sleepless most nights as he yearned for his Master. His Obi-Wan. 

At night even when he could sleep, he was often jerked awake by Obi-Wan accidentally letting feelings slip through his defences. He'd lie in bed and feel the ripple in the Force, the feeling of invasion, humiliation, pain, discomfort. On more than one occasion Anakin decided he'd had enough and tried going to get Obi-Wan back himself, however, he was always stopped and made to endure the emotions of their Bond. 

....

After a long time, the day finally arrived. Anakin had been passing through the halls his numb lifeless body jumping into alertness when he overheard some Padawans talking about an incoming ship believed to be Master Kenobi's. 

He ran as fast as his body could carry him using the Force as a boost until he arrived at the landing pad. Master Windu and a few other spectators were already there watching the incoming vessel.

Anakin found himself waiting again, an awful tension crawling inside his guts. He could feel Obi-Wan's Signature growing stronger and stronger, awakening the hunger in him, the need to feel complete.

The ship landed and slowly but surely his Master emerged. The excitement suddenly drained out of him when he saw the state of Obi-Wan.

His Master's hair and beard were terribly unkempt, and his Jedi robes had ungodly stains in them he couldn't even begin to think of what caused them. Anakin was sure he caught a glimpse of purple-blue bruises on Obi-Wan's skin and deep bite marks along his Master's collar bone. He knew it was bad but never thought it to be this bad. Fury grew in him and all he wanted was to go that nasty planet and murder all the creatures in the most painful way possible. 

Obi-Wan carefully started making his way towards the group. He wouldn't meet Anakin's gaze no matter how much Anakin tried to gain his attention. Obi-Wan handed a letter to Windu, again Anakin waited and watched as he read through the scroll, painfully slowly in Anakin's opinion, but finally with an unsatisfied huff, he turned to Anakin, "Looks like Obi-Wan has done it. He shall return to being your Master but let this be a warning for future references.", with that he turned and left the rest of the spectators following his lead. Anakin was disgusted that they simply ignored Obi-Wan's state and what had obviously happened to him but there was no point dwelling on it. He ran to his Master and held him, wrapping his arms tightly around him, but the harsh shiver that passed through Obi-Wan's body caused him to lightly push Anakin away. The horrid feeling of rejection made Anakin sick and even more furious at the men that had caused Obi-Wan to be like this. 

Anakin started whispering sweet comforts into his Master's ear, trying to convince him he was safe now, nobody was going to hurt him, Anakin was going to protect him, now and forever. After a while Anakin managed to lay his arms around the other man without him trembling uncontrollably, he started guiding Obi-Wan back to their quarters yet all the while Obi-Wan still wouldn't meet his eye.

The journey back was slow as his Master hobbled along pretending not to be in pain. Anakin would've suggested visiting the medics but his Master needed some kind of dignity as the treatment he needed would be immensely intimate, or maybe it was the fact that Anakin doubted he could handle being away from Obi-Wan any longer and not to mention having someone else's hand on his Obi-Wan again. 

He was going look after his Master himself.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Anakin decided he'd start by making tea. Take things slowly.

His Master tried sitting down but shot back up again with pain tinting his features. Anakin grimaced as he watched Obi-Wan try and get comfortable on the couch, testing a vary of different positions before simply lying down on his stomach and groaning into the cushion. 

They drank their tea in silence watching as the sky went from light blue to pink to orange to deep blue. Anakin took this time to analyse Obi-Wan, his Force wall was still very weak so Anakin could easily slip in however it wasn't even a few minutes before Anakin had to remove himself not being able to bear what he found. 

Finally Obi-Wan set his mug down and stood up, as he stretched discomfort twisted his face and Anakin immediately hopped up to be of assistance. Obi-Wan looked at the panic on his Padawan's face and softened, "It's alright Anakin. I'll be fine, just a few days to work up some strength then I'll be able to Force Heal myself. I've done it before..." Obi-Wan's voice was incredibly scratchy, nothing like the smooth voice he usually had, the voice Anakin secretly loved listening to. 

"I can do it!" Anakin gasped almost desperately, "I'll Force Heal you; I've been reading up on it and am positive I can do it. Please Obi-Wan. It'll take you out of your misery quicker. We can go do it now!" 

"Oh Anakin, thank you for the offer but- Well- I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you seeing me in this state. I'm rather a mess and as you probably know, you need to make direct contact to Force Heal. And-" Obi-Wan seemed lost for words, Anakin tried his best to not be offended, it was understandable that his Master would be embarrassed. He just had to show him he was ready to become his lover in sick and health, these things shouldn't come between them. 

Anakin had seen Obi-Wan in the nude before, so it was more a matter of his pride, he didn't want his Padawan seeing his body in the state of being used and abused, it would take Obi-Wan way out of his comfort zone making him feel vulnerable. 

"Master, I insist."

Anakin managed to put enough power and authority in his voice that Obi-Wan simply sighed and nodded knowing that any arguing would be in vain. 

Anakin leaped straight into action and went to the bathroom to run the water, as he would first have to wash off all the sweat and dried blood before he healed him. 

Anakin prepared the room so the bath would look more appealing and lit some candles that he'd brought from a highly spiritual planet that had calming effects which would help him ease Obi-Wan and just let him genuinely look after him, then, when everything was set he summoned Obi-Wan to the washroom. 

His Master flushed a deep red when he found a naked Anakin waiting to care for him and Anakin found it impossible not to grin widely at the reaction. 

"You probably won't be able to stretch and move that much so I'll help wash you. Then when you're clean we can move onto the Force Healing." Anakin stated and moved forwards towards the other man. He could see some irrepressible fear in his Master's eyes, however the fear was mixed with the sense of trust, still he felt the need to confirm and gently whispered, "Don't worry Obi-Wan. Simply washing and healing, I won't do anything else. I just want to look after you.", the clear fondness and honesty in Anakin's expression had Obi-Wan breathe in deeply and he felt himself calm down. He was safe now. 

When Anakin helped remove his clothes, he tried not to flinch at the sight of his Master's ruined body and blood-stained undergarments. Self-consciousness took over as Obi-Wan tried covering the bruises, scratches and bite marks that littered his body but Anakin gently took both of Obi-Wan's hands in his, lacing their fingers together and letting them hang at their sides. He lay careful kisses along Obi-Wan's cheeks, kissing away the tears that had started spilling due to Obi-Wan fully letting go and letting himself be looked after, for the first time in forever. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Obi-Wan hissed as he lowered himself into the water, it was comfortably warm but still stung at his open wounds. When he was fully submerged he settled his back against Anakin's firm chest allowing the heat to surround him, peace and safety flowing into his body. As for Anakin having Obi-Wan melt against him fed the protectiveness that had been driving him mad and further washed away his worries. 

They bathed in each other’s presence, both content and complete. Anakin soaked in the feeling of Obi-Wan, it was only when the man shifted in his grasp that he remembered the task at hand.

He soothed and washed Obi-Wan, getting rid of the layers of sweat and blood and pain, and he did it ever so gently Obi-Wan was slightly shocked as he'd never truly seen this side of Anakin.

He let his fingers run through the copper-coloured hair again and again; mesmerized.

"I've always loved your hair." Anakin murmured into Obi-Wan's neck "So much. Every hair, all your hair. The ones on your head, the ones in your beard, the ones–" 

Obi-Wan giggled and moved a finger to his lips to silence him, "I think the warm water is getting to you Anakin, we should probably get out soon." Anakin pouted but complied finishing off making sure all the soap was gone.

Once out and dried Anakin moved in front of Obi-Wan to start the Force Healing. It was highly intense as he gazed into his partner's eyes and realized just how much he had learned from this man. Intimacy was not purely physical. It was the act of connecting with someone so deeply, you felt as though you could see into their soul, and that's exactly what he felt between them. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as Anakin's hands started moving around his body, pressing, healing then moving on to the next inch of abused skin, leaving behind a warm feeling that relieved him of pain. It was a slow process that required time and care; Anakin was willing to put all of his efforts into it, when he reached sensitive areas he'd wait and Obi-Wan would breathe in and nod giving him the consent to continue. 

After he'd finished Anakin stood up and looked down at his Master, admiring his own healing skills. Obi-Wan still had his eyes closed and was breathing tentatively, Anakin didn't know what moved him to do it but he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's. He stepped back and saw Obi-Wan looking at him as if he was going to say something but then he simply took hold of Anakin's hands.

"Thank you, Anakin." he whispered as he looked into his Padawan's eyes, "You were right, I feel much better. I must praise you for your talent in healing, we shall have to keep it a secret or they'll want you on the medical team." Obi-Wan laughed trying to break down some of the thick tension in the room. 

Anakin smiled and simply took Obi-Wan into his arms again as the feeling of their touching skin set him on fire. It was going to take a while for him to get his true emotions across and even longer for Obi-Wan to accept them, but Anakin was going to make it work. 

They got dressed into clean clothes and Anakin convinced Obi-Wan to let them share a bed. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Obi-Wan was still tense and quieter than usual but Anakin didn't mind. He lay beside him that night holding his hand, and may the Force give him answers because the feeling inside him was very far from being Puppy Love, and if the Council were to question it, he wouldn't know what to tell them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. If anyone wants to Beta this pls just let me know <3
> 
> Feel free to like leave a comment and kudos it makes me feel less lonely :')


End file.
